mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas is the main protagonist of the Maze Runner Trilogy. He is named after Thomas Edison. Appearance The only description of Thomas' appearance is from Chuck, who said, "I'd say you're sixteen. And in case you were wondering, five foot nine . . . brown hair." Biography ''The Maze Runner'' Thomas wakes up to find a group of about fifty boys waiting for him. Boys and only boys. He doesn't recall his past, or who these people are. He is informed that he has entered the Glade, a large expanse of stone walls with a Maze. The next day though, a girl shows up. Named Teresa Agnes, she delivers a strange message before falling into a coma, sending everyone into panic and confusion. Thomas decides that he wants to become a Runner, although he doesn't know why. next day the second in command Newt, shows him a Griever. Thomas eventually figures out he has a telepathic connection with the girl Theresa. She tells him that The Maze is a Code, that she and Thomas helped build it, and that WICKED is good. Thomas eventually finds out that the Maze makes a letter every day, and it spells out a code they have to put in a computer . ''The Scorch Trials After escaping the Glade, Thomas and the Gladers are promised freedom and safety from their "rescuers". The next day when the Gladers find the rescuers dead, they realise that Teresa has gone missing. Then a mysterious, rat-faced man appears in their building telling them they have a disease called the Flare. The man tells them that if they don't go to the safe haven in two weeks, they will die. Thomas and the Gladers set off across the Scorch, to find this so-called cure, and hopefully find Teresa on the way there. The Death Cure'' After surviving the Crank-filled Scorch, Thomas, Teresa, Gladers, and Group B are promised that there are no more trials, only blueprints. Thomas doesn't believe them for one second. When Thomas breaks out of WICKED headquarters with Minho and now-on-the-path-to-crazy-Newt , they set off to Denver with Jorge (piloting the Berg) and Brenda to search for Teresa and the rest of the Gladers and Group B. What they find will shock them, and will WICKED finally be brought down for good? Relationships Teresa Thomas first meets Teresa in the Maze Runner. When she first comes out of the Box, he says she is beautiful, even though she is in a coma. Throughout the Maze Runner, they hold hands a lot and hug. In the Scorch Trials, Teresa goes missing and Thomas sets off to find her. He finds her in a run down shack in the middle of the Scorch, and although she appears to be struggling against some external control (later revealed to be WICKED) she manages to kiss him, where Thomas says he feels like explosions going off inside him, and tell him to run. Harriet and Sonya tell Thomas later on that WICKED controlled her, making her kiss Thomas. This, along with all her other traitorous actions, affects their relationship big time. Thomas says he feels nothing. She later explains that her actions were designed to make Thomas feel betrayed, and it was al part of the Variables. He still has trouble trusting her. At the end of The Death Cure, Teresa is killed by a piece of crumbling ceiling that was about to fall on Thomas. She raced to push him out of the way, saving him but losing her life. She tells Thomas with her last words that she only ever cared for him. Thomas is heart-broken, having had his three closest friends die. Brenda Thomas meets Brenda in the middle of the Scorch in the Scorch Trials. He describes her as an pretty older girl. Brenda kisses Thomas on the cheek repeatedly, and she even tries to kiss him on the lips, but he states that she isn't "her" indicating his feelings towards Teresa. This makes Brenda jealous, even though she says she's not. She also holds his hand in almost every scene. In the Death Cure, she is revealed to be a worker at WICKED, although she betrays them and helps Thomas and the others. They strengthen their relationship, because Thomas still thinks of Teresa as a traitor and a betrayer. But Thomas is wrong, Teresa always cared for Thomas, which he only finds out as she dies in the end. Brenda finally gets her kiss on the lips. Newt Thomas considers Newt to be his best friend, along with Minho. He was revealed to be one of the very few kids who weren't immune to the Flare. The others realise that the Flare will destroy his brain much faster than the standard rate because of all the stress of the Trials. As he is going crazy, he gives Thomas a note, instructing him to not open it until the time is right. When the others go into Denver, he stays on the Berg, but is found and taken to the Crank Palace. Thomas and the others go to find him, but he refuses to go back and is eventually screaming at Thomas for betraying him. As they are leaving, Thomas realises that he forgot to read the note. It says: '''Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me. '''Thomas realises his mistake, that he opened it too late, and he has betrayed Newt, which is why he hated Thomas. Thomas encounters Newt again on a highway after Denver has been overrun by Cranks. Newt is basically begging Thomas by then, screamin at him to kill him, while Thomas tries to reason with him. Eventually, Newt has a few seconds of sanity, asking Thomas quietly one last time to kill him. Thomas squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the trigger. Minho Minho is considered Thomas's and Newt's best friend. Minho was the Keeper of the Runners. Minho is one of the only important gladers that actually made it to the very end of the book with Thomas. Thomas never told Minho that he had killed Newt, Minho's best friend from the Glade, because it had torn him apart himself after he had done it and didn't want Minho to know about it. Chuck Chuck was like that annoying kid that you couldn't hate to Thomas. Thomas thought of Chuck like a younger brother. He was greatly affected when Chuck was stabbed and killed, and thinks about it through the book sequels and later when he meets Gally again (The Death Cure) he forgave him, understanding that WICKED had made Gally throw the knife with the thought that it would kill Thomas and not Chuck. He was outraged when he discovered that WICKED had been controlling Chuck at the same time, and they forced him to jump in front of the knife. They did this as one of the Variables, developed to create certain Killzone patterns they were looking for in Thomas' brain. Movie Who do you think should play Thomas in The Maze Runner film? Click here to vote! Category:Characters Category:Gladers